narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:One Technique
Tobi and Kamui Tobi, it seems, is also a 'Kamui' user - only his is on an entirely new level. While Kakashi has yet to return something from the 'other side', Tobi does this with relative ease. I think I understand that when Kakashi 'bamfed' Naruto's rasengan a foot away from Tobi, Tobi unknowingly walked into the 'trap' when he got to the point where the rasengan was and rematerialized himself - thus both his right arm and the rasengan were bamfed back at the same point - and thus the kaboom. Now as for the kunai - note that Tobi was moving towards Naruto even as the kunai got 'bamfed'. His mask got right at the position where that kunai disappeared - or not. I can't explain the kunai and the crack on Tobi's mask it seems. :Everything you've mentioned here is speculation. I don't know why people are drawing the conclusion that Tobi uses Kamui from this, but Kakashi's technique is too crass to be compared to what Tobi does. Until it's said in the manga that he uses it, he cannot be added as a user.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I actually thought of this differently. What I think happens is that when Kakashi sends something away using Kamui it appears in the same dimension as the one that Tobi goes to. Like Kakashi said what looks like two abilities is actually one. When Tobi phases he is taking his body to the other dimension a little at a time. When Tobi phases out his physical body, it appears in the other dimension which is where Kakashi (using Kamui) sent the kunai and Naruto's Rasengan. I don't think Kakashi or Tobi can predict where a faster moving object (kunai) might appear in the other dimension which is why Tobi got scratched. However the Rasengan has a larger area of effect so Kakashi could test this method of attack more reliably. What we can guess in the next encounter is that Gai forces Tobi to phase out of this dimension (again), Naruto attacks first in this dimension but Kakashi shifts the attack to the other dimension so Tobi can't avoid both attacks. At least that's the plan. Tobi still has other techniques he could use. Acegi (talk) 04:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, even though considering that, Tobi hasn't even used the Rinnegan. Let's wait for what he has to say haha. Anyway Kakashi is a Shinobi God. Khaliszt (talk) 12:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) contradiction How can the transportation and phasing/intangibility be one and the same power? That's kinda a contradiction, isn't it? * He can't absorb when "ghost mode" * We have seen him both "absorbing" and being "intangible" both look different, not to mention he can't make others ghost by touch, but can suck them. * It's said that he has problems absorbing himself, but he can make himself a ghost in an instant. explanation?--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) He probably can't use the technique in both ways at the same time. Think Naruto's "looking left while looking to the right " problem, but without using clones. Techniques do have arbitrary limits imposed by the author. For example, Shinra Tensei's five second cooldown. Omnibender - Talk - 01:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) And there enters what i said in the previous post of this Talk Page: This weak point may be totally covered with the Rinnegan! Khaliszt (talk) 02:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, so simply it's the same power somehow, ends in the other dimension but ghost mode is used mostly for defensive purpose while sucking mode mostly for offensive, with the exception of when used on himself? * According to Konan, he can't use both at the same time, because in order to suck things to the other dimension, he has to come back from it first, ie. become tangible. * He can stay ghost mode only for a limited time, and in order to use his "sucking" to transfer himself, he has to become tangible. Hopefully I understand it right. So confusion aside, we haven't learned anything new that we didn't know before, well except Kamui and Tobi's technique sharing the dimension.--Elveonora (talk) 02:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) In order to send things to another dimension, he probably needs to stay tangible so that the other dimension has a gateway through which things enter it, a connection to the real world. If he's intangible, it would probably loop. Omnibender - Talk - 03:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks for explanation. What confuses me is how a one power can be used for 2 seemingly different things, hope it gets explained. Sorry if it sounded like a forum post, thought that there's some error due to confusion... now that it's clear, there shouldn't be any issue--Elveonora (talk) 03:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) To Trivia Below the part the shows Gyuki falling into the ground and Naruto is sepaking, one of Gyuki Tentacles is show uncolored (white). Can it be mentioned on the Trivia? (talk) 18:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC)